Parties are for flirting
by Mythicallover42
Summary: SulleyXReader :) it's my first XReader fanfic but I hope you like it
**_I just adore Monsters Inc/University! Well, I adore anything Disney or Pixar to be honest... But who cares?! Anyway, onto the story!_**

 ** _P.s. The characters are all humanised, meaning they are humans with monster/animal like features!_**

 ** _BF/N = Best Friends Name :)_**

* * *

A sigh escaped from me as my roommate constantly changed her outfit. All for this stupid party tonight at the ROR's fraternity house. I, obviously, was not going. Those ROR's are complete jerks. They look like scarers, but deep down they're full of sh- "(Y/N)! Please come with me to the party! I beg you!" I groaned, rolling onto my side, my back facing her.

"I don't want to go! I'm tired and frankly I hate the ROR's" She whined, stomping her feet childishly. "Please! (Y/N)! I'll do anything! I don't want to go alone" I groaned louder, my patience running thin. "What will it take for you to leave already" she sighed, depressingly walking towards the door.

But before she shut the door, she mumbled a few words. "Well bye, I sure think the whole school is going enjoy seeing pictures from your eighteenth birthday party~" that witch. My legs swung to the side of my bed and stood up. Narrowing my eyes, I stomped to my closet to change.

"Sometimes I hate you" I grumbled, a large scowl on my face. "You know you love me~" she giggled and I rolled my eyes, beginning to strip.

* * *

Finally (Bf/N) had dragged me to the party. It seemed like three quarters of the school was here. But no one here seemed good enough to talk to. As I began looking around, it wasn't long before I was pulled inside the house. (BF/N) was rambling about things she HAD to do at this party, but I wasn't listening.

When we got inside, there was a dance floor with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Looking around, I could see that most of the other teams from the scare games were here. I saw a chair, but my dream to sit down was crushed when my friend dragged me further away from it.

"(Y/N), were you listening?" I shook my head. "Nope" she groaned and kept pulling me. This time I though my arm was going to snap off. "How do I look?" She asked me, nervousness in her eyes. "Yes, what about me?" I struck a pose for a joke but (BF/N) thought I was serious. "You look great!" I'm not going to lie, I agreed with her.

My currrent attire was an off shoulder dress that was silver and reached my knees. It had an open back so my wings wouldn't be cramped in the small space. A gold belt kept it in its place. I kind of looked over dressed but it just shows how much better I am to all the drunks here. I can't believe I used to be just like these idiots until (BF/N) transformed me into the monster I am today, I'm real,y lucky to have here.

 **Best Friends POV**

(Y/N) looks amazing! I wish I had her figure. She has a slim waist, but shortish legs. Her hair is lush, it's (colour) and (length), and it's really soft. And she has the most cutest cat ears on her head, well underneath her curled horns. And her two eyes are (colour), they're always filled with emotion. Her wings were (colour) and so smooth, she took great care of them, unlike most monsters. Her skin was pale but it suited her structure. Not to mention how beautiful she looks in that dress! I'm so proud of my creation!

 **Your POV**

I put up with the dragging until she finally stopped infront of a small stage, more like a stand. On it was the president of the Roar Omega Roars, Johnny Worthington, the monster my best friend has a huge crush on, the biggest couch in the world, need I go on? I hated him but (BF/N) was oblivious.

She tried to straighten her hair and sucked in a breath. "Do I look okay?" I rolled my eyes. "You look fine" she nodded, smiling at me. She walked over to Johnny and began talking to him. I kept my eyes on him, he's been known for breaking hearts before. Their conversation soon escalated into flirting. Then Johnny offered to go get drinks for them.

When (BF/N) wasn't looking, I snuck away to follow Johnny to the food table. He was getting drinks and turned around to leave, but I stood in his way. "Can I help you?" I gave him a dead stare in the eyes and hissed. "You do anything to hurt her and I'll hunt you down. And when I find you, I'll rip out your horns and shove them up your ass!" With that, I walked away to the dance floor.

I tried to find a decent monster to talk to but there seemed to nobody sober. That was until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Sullivan, the neglected ROR, now an OK member. He winked at me but I just stared at him. "Well, someone's not very happy" I snarled crossing my arms.

"Would you if you lost your friend to President Douchebag over there?" He scowled when he looked at Johnny but soon returned his attention to me. "So, what's your name? I'm sure you know mine" I roll my eyes at his cockiness. "Try and guess" he smirked. "What do I get in return?" I sighed.

"If you can't guess my name, you have to...kiss-" I looked around and pointed towards an older, more disgusting monster. "-him" he looked and cringed in disgust. "Not Don..." I grinned. He knew him too, this was going to be fun. "And if I do guess it correct?" I hum, tapping my finger on my chin. "I'll kiss anyone of your choice, but" he groaned at the 'but'. "But, you only have ten guesses" he smirked.

( **A/N I'm sorry if your name appears in the guesses, you could just imagine that he hasn't guessed your name yet :))**

"Amelia?" I shook my head, smiling. "No~" he sighed, thinking of names. "Sophie?" I grinned "Nope" he groaned, rubbing his head. "What about Amy?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "Sorry, but no. Seven guesses left" I smiled. He gestured for us to dance and I joined him on the dance floor. Surprisingly, a slow song began playing.

I let him slow dance with me as he tried to guess my name. "How about James?" I gave him a look. "Really? James? You've just wasted a guess" He sighed and twirled me around. "I think you are called...Vicky?" I giggled. "No" he grinned. "Am I close?" I shook my head. "Nope".

"I'm guessing Elizabeth?" I shook my head. He sighed, seemingly giving up. My smile widened and he grinned too. "What about Jessica?" I sighed. "No~ Three guesses left~" he smiled and gave one final guess before Johnny started his speech. "Amelia?" I giggled. "You've said that already, two guesses left"

It wasn't long before Oozma Kappa was standing in the centre of the dance floor. Before Johnny ended his speech, James looked over to me and mouthed "Claire" I shook my head, grinning like an idiot. I usually wouldn't have this much fun at a party...well except my eighteenth birthday party...but not much fun after that.

James seems like a great enough guy, he sure knows how to make me smile. But I don't think he'll end up guessing my name. My thoughts were cut off when paint was dropped onto the whole team of Oozma Kapoa. And while it was slightly funny, I felt more sympathy for them. This act made my blood boil in hatred for Johnny. I don't know what (BF/N) sees in him.

Then the stuffed teddies came raining down on them... I wanted to laugh but I didn't want to hurt their feelings. The bullies took their picture and soon everyone cleared out, bored already of them. I frowned, walking over to the depressed monsters. "Are you okay?" A smaller monster glared at me while the rest frowned.

"Those jerks should be ashamed for what they did. It's not fair" I mumbled, rubbing my arm as a cold breeze came through the door. James groaned and I helped him up, getting paint on my arms and hands. He seemed angry, sad, almost betrayed. I smiled as a thought came to mind.

"You know, you still have one guess left" he smiled as we all walked out of the house. James chuckled, racking his brain for a name. I saw him struggle and just let him give up. "I'll call off the bet, my name is-" he cut me off with his final guess. "(Y/N)" I gasped, grinning. "Yes! How did you...?" He shrugged and soon smirked.

"Alright, who am I kissing?" I sigh, rolling my eyes. He coughed and stopped infront of me, lips puckered. "What? No! I-I, but!" He grinned. "You said anyone of my choice, and I choose me" I sighed and looked up at him. "Fine..." He smiled and leaned to my level, inching closer and closer until there was hardly any space left between us.

I was getting impatient and closed the gap, our lips finally touching. It was strange. My heart was beating faster and I had this sudden urge to deepen the kiss. It seemed like I wasn't the only one with these thoughts as James placed his hands on my hips. With new found confidence, I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

We pulled away soon enough for loss of breath. "That was..." James began and I finished for him. "Amazing" I grinned and he smiled down at me. We had eye contact and our lips found each other's once again. This was the start of a beautiful romance.

* * *

James and Mike were in their dorm room, talking. It had been three moths since the party and James and (Y/N) had been dating ever since. But soon Mike began to wonder how his slightly dense friend managed to guess her name. "Hey Sulley?" Mike broke into the silence of the night.

"Yeah?" Sulley responded and Mike shuffled on his bed. "How did you guess (Y/N) name?" There was a cough from Sulley before silence surrounded the room. Mike looked up at the bed above him. "Sulley?" There was a nervous chuckle from the blue haired teen. "Don't tell (Y/N), but I saw her name on the way tag of her dress when she helped me up..."

Mile chuckled before rolling onto his side, soon falling asleep. "Oh Sulley..." With those words the two scaring students fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _I know it's a bit rubbish, but I hope you enjoyed it :)_**


End file.
